The Wrath of the Wisdom Goddess
by BlackJack the Hippogriff
Summary: When Percy asks Annabeth to marry him, everyone is overjoyed. That is, almost everyone. How far will Athena go to stop our favourite characters getting engaged? Rated T because I am paranoid. Most characters belong to Uncle Rick (only my two OC's and the mythological ones not yet used by him, oh and one real person who will appear later)
1. Ch1:Memories

**The Wrath of the Wisdom Goddess**

**Chapter 1 – Memories**

Percy and Annabeth were relaxing on the beach in Camp HalfBlood.  
"_You know what i've just realised Annabeth?" _said Percy.  
"_That your brain is full of Seaweed?" _Percy dismissed Annabeth's joke.  
_"This is the first year since I arrived at camp that nothing has happened."  
"Oh My Gods Percy, I think you're right, what with the second titan war, and you being transported to Camp Jupiter, and then..." _Her voice trailed off.

Percy knew why. That day happened to be August 1st, exactly a year after the pair of them had got out of Tartarus. Percy shuddered at the thought of their time there. It was also a year to the day since the final battle in the second giant war. The Doors of Death had been shut once more, but at a price. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, had shut the doors with him inside, sacrificing himself to keep the crew of the Argo II alive, as he had promised Percy he would do.  
**An Oath to keep with a final breath.  
**This line of the prophecy was still burning in Percy's mind, even 12 months on.  
_**If I hadn't made Nico make that promise, maybe he'd still be here, **_Percy thought.  
He tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault, but he knew it was. Even if Percy hadn't asked Nico to get the others to Epirus safely, Nico would have made another promise, and Nico would keep it no matter what, just to prove a point to Percy. Back when Nico was 10, Percy had failed to keep his promise to keep Nico's sister, Bianca, safe, and ever since then Nico had held a grudge with Percy. That was the fatal flaw of Children of Hades: they held grudges. And in Nico's case, that's exactly what it turned out to be. Percy sighed sadly.

_"You know, it doesn't feel right. Being a normal demigod, I mean."  
"Well it's been a huge part of your life Percy. Normal to you is running away from monsters for your life."  
"Fair point Wise Girl".  
_Annabeth gave Percy a small peck on the cheek.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds, then Percy said _"Annabeth? When did you first know?"  
_Annabeth looked at Percy, utterly perplexed by this bizarre question.  
_"What do you mean, when did I know?"  
"When did you first know-"_The words caught in Percy's mouth. "_When did you first know you love me?"  
"Oh." _Annabeth was lost for words.  
_**  
What made him say that? **_Annabeth tried to think of a reason that Percy had asked, but she couldn't.  
_**He was probably just trying to make conversation. **_Annabeth thought.  
_**Then why did his words catch in his throat. **_Her mind retorted._**  
I don't know! Just answer his question, he's waiting for an answer. **_Percy was still staring at her, awaiting an answer.  
_**SHUT UP BRAIN! **_

_"I don't know Percy, I just don't know."  
"I Know when I fell for you though. Actually, I guess i fell for you twice."  
"Eh?! How can you have fell for me twice?"  
"I didn't word that right. What I mean is it was a two part falling in Love."  
"That still doesn't explain it Seaweed Brain." _Annabeth said.  
"_Well, if you'd give me a chance, I would!" _exclaimed Percy.  
"_Alright! Keep__your pants on Kelp Face!" _Annabeth said jokingly. Percy struggled with all his might to keep a straight face, but failed.  
_"Kelp Face? Really?" "Hey! I'd like to see you do better" _Annabeth said scornfully, but she had a big smile on her face so Percy knew she was joking.  
_"If we can just get back to my story, I first fell in love with you when Thalia came back to life."  
"WHAT?! I'm sorry Percy, but even for you that sounds stupid." _Annabeth couldn't get her head around this.  
_"Let me explain. I'd been asleep when Grover woke me up. He was breathing heavily and was muttering something about you up on the hill. See I thought you were in danger and realised how much I would miss you if you were to die."  
"Alright. That explains how you fell in love with me, but how can you have fell in love again." "Well that is simple. By the time we were getting ready to go and get...to go and get Nico and Bianca, I thought that the feeling I had got when Thalia returned was because you were a close friend. I had dismissed my true feelings as incorrect. So when you disappeared, I realised all over again that I could not, and would not let you go."_

Annabeth nodded. She remembered the whole fiasco. That's when she knew exactly when she knew she loved Percy.

_"It was agony for me not knowing where you were, Annabeth." _Percy continued,  
_"Not knowing if you were alive and safe. And then I started seeing you in my dreams being forced to hold the sky, tricked by Luke. And then when we'd rescued you and Lady Artemis, and we were on Mt Olympus, I thought you were going to join the hunters. Just the whole of that winter compounded how much I loved you until it was so strong it could NEVER be broken."_

Annabeth choked up. She had tears running down her face. She could barely get out a reply. _"Wow!"  
"You OK, annabeth?" _Percy asked.  
Annabeth sniffled. _"I-I think so." _She said, mustering a small smile.

_"I think I know now." _Annabeth stated after a short time. _"It was when you held up the sky."  
_Percy looked at Annabeth, puzzled. _"But I took it off of Lady Artemis."  
"You may have taken it from Artemis, but you did it for me."  
"That's a fair point."  
_Annabeth pondered something in her head for a few seconds, before asking Percy the question that was niggling her.  
_"Percy, why did you ask me when I first knew I loved you?"  
_Percy got up and walked towards the water's edge. He let the waves lap up to his knees, but being the son of Poseidon, he stayed completely dry. Annabeth could tell he was nervous, because his whole body was shaking, but about what she didn't know. Percy knelt down and splashed some water in his face, seemingly to invigorate himself.  
_"Because there is another question I want to ask you."  
"Ask away then Dolphin Boy." _Annabeth said with a chuckle.  
Percy turned around, still kneeling with a deadly serious face. _"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"_

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if this chapter was laborious, but I had to set the scene. And to all you guys bored of Percabeth Fanfics, don't worry, this will be the only chapter that only involves Percy and Annabeth. This is my first fanfic that isn't a oneshot, so any criticism (even flames) will be welcome. PLEASE R & R! ~Blackjack the Hippogriff**

**RE: Reviews from whiteEagle1985 and alien r - as you can see I took your advice and sorted it into paragraphs. ENJOY!**


	2. Ch2:Acceptance

**Chapter 2 – Acceptance**

Annabeth's mind went blank. She was struggling to compute what had just happened.

"Annabeth?"  
Percy was still waiting for an answer, she realised. She had been taken by surprise by Percy popping the question and as a result, hadn't responded. Percy was still on one knee, holding on to the oyster with the ring in it.  
"Oh Yes, Yes, a million times yes Percy!"  
Percy let out a sigh of relief.  
"For a moment there I thought you'd say no."  
As he was saying this, Percy slid the ring on to Annabeth's finger. On closer inspection, Annabeth could see the ring had a large, perfectly round, Pearl on it and there were sea horses etched on to the metal.  
"I would never say no to you Percy." Annabeth replied before giving Percy a kiss.  
In the distance, a conch shell could be heard.  
"I guess we'd better go to lunch then" said Percy. He clasped his hand tightly around Annabeth's.

"OR, we could stay here a little longer."  
"OK who are you and what have you done with Annabeth Chase?"  
Annabeth started to laugh.

"I don't know what you mean." She said with a girly smile and in the most un-Annabethish way ever.  
"You're not talking about architecture, you're not hungry, you actually want to be running late, I mean honestly, I think I've had a bad influence on you."

Annabeth let out another giggle.  
"Fine, Mr Lover Boy, let's go, but I was going to show you something and now you won't get to see it."

As she said this Annabeth started to play with her hair.  
"Woah, hold up there! I didn't say staying on the beach wasn't a good idea."

After a few seconds of contemplation, Annabeth replied.  
"You were right though, we'd better go get something to eat. Besides, if we don't go to lunch, how else will Grover find out about us?"

Percy let out a hearty chuckle.

"True. He's probably tucking into a cheese enchilada right now, not even wondering where we are."  
"Hey man, I can hear you! And you know I only eat Cheese enchiladas on a Wednesday. Today's a Friday."

At this Percy burst into fits of Laughter.

"What? What is it?" Annabeth asked.  
"Grover just contacted me by empathy link to complain about me mocking him."

"So he was eavesdropping on us?!"

"Well I gue-"  
"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go teach Goat Boy a lesson." Annabeth interrupted.  
"Race you to Grover, Wise Girl"  
"Oh you are so going down!"

**Author's note**

**I have a lot of apologies to make.  
Firstly, sorry that it took me so long to update. I got writer's block just after posting Ch.1, and then I was all worried about my GCSE results (which I got on Thursday and was really happy with), and add on to that it is my first Story update as I had only done one-shots before so I had to work out how to add chapters.**

**Secondly, I had said that the first chapter would be the only one that was just Percabeth, so sorry to anyone that didn't want more Percabeth fluff, but I felt that I needed to dedicate a chapter just to Annabeth saying yes to the proposal. I know that at the end of the chapter I brought Grover into the story, but it doesn't really count in my eyes. The next chapter will have a lot of your favourite characters in from both PJO and HoO.**

**And finally, sorry that this chapter is so short. I had intended it to be the same length as Ch.1 but I felt it fitted better this way. The third Chapter will also be reasonably short but then normal service will resume for chapter 4.**

**All I have left to say is don't forget to review. I can't get better without reviews. Hopefully I will update a lot quicker now but if I don't get the reviews it will be a poor story.**


	3. Ch3: Messages

**Chapter 3 – Messages  
**

"Hey guys, what's ha-OW!"

Annabeth nuggied Grover as soon as she reached him.  
"Hey, HEY, what's that for?"  
"Annabeth thinks you were eavesdropping on us." Percy stated.  
Grover dramatically put his hand to his mouth.

"Who? Me? Eavesdropping? NEVER!" he said with a goofy smile.  
"Whatever." Annabeth said in a bored voice.  
"A-nyway, on a completely unrelated topic, do you have any drachmas on you, G-Man?" asked Percy.

"Er...yeah, how many do you need?"  
Percy spent a couple of seconds working this out.

"Five." he said, counting them out on his hand.

Grover handed him the drachmas.  
"Er, Percy?"  
"Yeah?"

"Quick question: Why do you need five drachmas?"  
Percy let out a little chuckle.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." he said with a glint in his eye.  
Percy lowered his voice and said to Annabeth, "Knew he wasn't eavesdropping on us."  
"What was that reaction then?"  
"What reaction?" said Percy, confused.  
"His reaction to the accusations." Said Annabeth.  
"Oh, Yeah I don't know. Maybe it was just his idea of humour?"

A cough came from the direction of the head table. Percy turned to see Mr D, the camp director, staring right at him and Annabeth.

"The conch shell was blown 5 minutes ago Perry Johansson. Why have you & Annie Carson only just arrived?"

Percy started to speak. "Well-"

"And it better be a good reason or Poseidon and Athena Cabin will be helping the harpies wash up for the rest of the day." Mr D cut in.

"I'd be happy to give you a reason, Lord Dionysus," the sky rumbled, "but can I make an announcement and a 5-way Iris Message first?"  
"A 5-WAY IRIS MESSAGE JOHNSON?!" Dionysus bellowed, "I WILL CERTAINLY N-"

"Allow that, Percy." Chiron said calmly as he entered the conversation.  
Percy was thankful for the kindly centaur's intervention. He knew that if Mr D had continued for much longer Percy could have ended up as a mad otter. Percy noticed that today Chiron was in Wheelchair Mode, and started to reminisce about when he only knew Chiron as Mr Brunner, his Latin Teacher.  
"Percy?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just telling you that you can go make your IM now if you wish."  
"Sorry to be an inconvenience, but I kind of need to make the IM in the same room as everyone at Camp Half Blood, it is a message for them as well."

"Very well, Percy. You shall make the Iris Message when lunch is over."  
"OK. Thanks' Chiron."

Percy couldn't eat very much. His stomach had become a stewing pot for multiple different emotions and it was making him lose his appetite. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy could see Annabeth tucking into a Gala pie. Then he realised it was a BLUE Gala Pie. Percy smiled, but the sudden wave of love for Annabeth just decreased his ability to eat even more. A few seconds later, Percy thought to himself, _I'm sure it's supposed to be Green Eggs and Ham!_  
Mr D tapped his glass of Diet Coke.  
"Now, there are a couple of announcements today." Said Dionysus.  
"Hawaiian Shirts aren't cool!"  
"Yes hilarious Mr Valjean." Leo got up to take a bow. "Now please sit down." Dionysus said in a monotone.  
"Firstly, there will be no chariot race this weekend." A series of groans could be heard. "It appears that a swarm of hornet wasps has infested the pegasi stable and they need time to recover."  
"The next game of Capture the flag will be on Friday. I believe that it is the Ares cabin that currently holds the laurels."

A huge ruckus of cheers erupted. Dionysus paused for a few seconds.  
"That is all of the announc-"  
"Actually it isn't." Percy said. "I have an announcement to make"  
Dionysus sighed.  
"Very well, but make it quick."

Percy walked towards the window of the room. As he passed Annabeth he saw her eyes were widening and her cheeks reddening. Percy placed the stack of drachmas in the rainbow the window was creating and silently prayed to Iris. _O Goddess, accept my offering._  
"Show me Camp Jupiter, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Mt Olympus and Frederick Chase." Percy whispered.  
The rainbow started to shimmer with the faces of everyone Percy was close to who was not at Camp Half Blood.

Percy cleared his throat. Sally was the first to notice the IM.  
"Percy! How are you darling?"

"I'm fine Mum, how ar-"

"Hey Percy, I thought you had an announcement." Someone shouted. It sounded like it might have been one of the Stoll brothers.  
Percy stepped to a position where he could see both the IM's and the other demigods clearly.  
"Right, um yeah, as Travis-"

"I'm Connor!"  
"Oh Sorry Connor, as you just pointed out I have something to tell you all."

Percy could feel his nerves bubbling up inside of him. He paused to take a breath.  
"Spit it out then, Punk." Said Ares.  
Percy locked eyes with Annabeth. She had started to shrink within herself, turning a burgundy colour from embarrassment.  
"Ok, what I have to say is that I...that I..." Percy's voice tailed off.  
"That you what Percy? Come on, speak to me." Asked Poseidon.  
"That I...I...I-"  
"He's trying to say that we're engaged!"

**Author's**** note******

**Sorry about not posting recently guys! I hjad planned to post this chapter like the day after i finished it but it took a long time to write because I kept on being distracted by fanboyness and then I was starting 6th form at a new school and had loads of homework so yeah. Sorry about that.  
The next chapter will be a bit longer than this (though hopefully not as long timewise) and it will the last one before I introduce you lovelies to my OC's! :~D**

As always, please review. I believe only one person reviewed Ch.2 and they reviewed Ch.1 as well. I'm happy many of you have faved/followed this story, but It won't improve without YOUR help.  
Anyhoo, keep reading, keep fanboying/girling and Remember:

ONLY 2 WEEKS UNTIL HOUSE OF HADES!


End file.
